worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
House Ambersight
House Ambersight is a long-running maternal bloodline of Ambersight Elves who rule over the Wastelands and their capital city of Labhruinn. History House Ambersight was established shortly after the first Ambersight Elves arrived in what would become Labhruinn. They chose a leader and they led the Clan of Elves for around fourteen years before they were killed by the first Dark Mages, who gained the trust and control of the Elves. There was at least one generation of the new dynasty before Queen Ianira was crowned. During her time, the Ambersight Elves apparently threatened the Pixies in some way, as they were saved by the "large people" and became indebted to them as life companions for many centuries to come. She ruled for a few years and was considered a great leader by all, only to be murdered in Year 50 and enshrined in the city. Her death caused great sadness and anger in the Ambersight Elves, and the War of the Serpent occurred primarily between the grieving Elves and House Fischbach, who were blamed for her death. Ianira's husband, King Aleron, sought revenge for her murder. As the land around Labhruinn slowly began to spoil, he and their daughter Queen Tourmaline sought a way to fulfill the prophecy claiming that the Ambersight Elves would take over Cartham. She succeeded, but was eventually killed by the future King Arthur and her daughter Queen Phaidra took the Ambersight throne. Phaidra ruled from her mother's death in Year 107 until she was killed in Year 220 by King Henry I, after murdering Princess Krea. Her daughter Queen Kalonice then took the Snakevine throne and attempted to take over the kingdom again, though she ultimately failed. House Fischbach remained quiet for many years until Queen Faline was crowned and kidnapped Prince Arthur IV. After he was returned, the Ambersight seiged Cartham City and destroyed it just as it was beginning reconstruction. This started the Era of Rebellion, which lasted forty one years and ended once King Merek, widely regarded as the greatest King Cartham has ever seen, took the throne and the four hundred year Era of Peace ensued. The Era of Peace ended after King Geoffrey II vacated the throne, leaving his illegitimate son King Geoffrey III to take control. Being largely paranoid, he ordered the execution of the Snakevine King Lycidas. However, the execution was unsuccessful and Lycidas was banished from the kingdom. Resentful, Lycidas built up an army of Ogres, Trolls, Goblins and Giants and attacked the capital city ten years later. King Geoffrey III then refused to fight, and the kingdom fell once again to the Ambersight. Lycidas was murdered by King Frederick II in 848, who became corrupt shortly after and was assassinated. At the close of the following Golden Age, the then-Princess Queen Lorelei began to cause trouble and ousted King Edmund I in 897, only her second year as Queen. She replaced the Cartham City Guard and the military with Ogres, Trolls, Goblins and Giants, who wrecked havoc on the general populace. After twenty three years as Queen of Cartham, Lorelei was killed, as was as her oldest daughter, and the Fischbach family regained control of the Kingdom. The ensuing Era of Goodness was abruptly ended when Queen Ceiridwen, the second eldest daughter of Lorelei, took control of Cartham. The Fischbach King Edmund II waited for the Goddess to help, believing like his ancestor Geoffrey III that she would save them. A flood occurred two years after Ceiridwen's ascent to the throne, though it barely had an affect on her administration. She took to hunting down the descendants of the Fischbach family in order to ensure her complete control, and killed three of the Princesses. After sixteen years of her rule, Ceiridwen died in the second flood, which destroyed a massive bit of the city. King Geoffrey V, the sole survivor of Ceiridwen's hunt, took over the throne and began to reconstruct the kingdom. In 1066, the Interracial Marriage Ban was repealed, causing great upset by the Ambersight Elven purists and the Royal Family. Tensions continued to rise as King Liam married hybrid woman Zelda Kross and had only a single female heir, Hyacinth Fischbach. Disgusted by Liam's interbreeding, Queen Phrowenia sought justice for the murder of her ancestor Ianira and planned to instill a great purist regime over the Kingdom of Cartham in her image. Family Members Blood Relatives * Queen Ianira * Queen Tourmaline * Queen Phaidra * Queen Kalonice * Queen Faline * Queen Lorelei * Queen Ceiridwen * Arpazia Blackwell * Phrowenia La Valentine * Violet La Valentine * Valeria La Valentine Relatives by Marriage * King Aleron * King Lycidas * Sylvain Blackwell * Luthien La Valentine Category:House Ambersight